Urges
by Desparidy Crescent Moon
Summary: He knew he was always attracted to her. He just didn't know how to handle all these new urges he felt whenever he was near her. YxU Oneshot Lots of Fluff.


A/n sorry guys. I know it's been a while but I just sorta lost my writing mojo =[

**Anyways I've felt really mushy lately so I wanted to write about Yumi and Ulrich real quick =] Just about the cute little moments that we hope that every guy goes through when having a crush XD**

I've always been attracted to her. Who wouldn't? She was beautiful, courageous, strong but had that gentle side of her that would always leave me defenseless. I've always wanted to tell her how I felt just so I could hear how she loved me too. I've never even thought about the physical part of our relationship if we ever managed to get together. But lately, that's been changing. Although we've remained "just friends" as she requested, I've been having more and more of these urges.

Hand holding

We were playfully teasing each other, trying to tickle the other without getting tickled ourselves. Being the more agile one (I'm no afraid to admit it) she quickly got past my defenses and was causing me to laugh hysterically. When it got to the point where I couldn't breathe, I grabbed her small but soft hands and suddenly I was overwhelmed with an urge. I so badly wanted to lace my fingers with hers, feel the contrast between her soft palms and my calloused hands. I wanted to see her confused expression and answer it by pulling her closer to me. I wanted to rest my forehead against hers, to stare deeply into her beautiful, dark brown eyes and lovingly trace my thumbs over her knuckles.

My hands having a mind of their own began to spread her fingers apart and before anything could happen I quickly let go of her hands, shoved my own in my pockets and walked away. That incident left me "moping" as my friends would call it for a good week and a half until Yumi popped in my dorm for a surprise visit and gave me one of her "magical healing hugs". She just didn't know how magical it really was.

Intimate Hugs

We've hugged before, but it was usually one of those brief friendly hugs. We tended to avoid hugging each other due to the undeniable attraction that seemed to intensify whenever we did. It was one of those rare moments, those moments of overwhelming happiness, that neither of us cared of the awkwardness that was sure to follow. She wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me close with such a bright smile that my brain became fried. Feeling her warmth, I was overwhelmed with an urge. I wanted to wrap my arms around her waist and hold her tightly. I wanted to bring her as close to me as possible knowing that we would have fit together perfectly. I wanted to rest my head in the crook of her neck, breathing in her comforting scent and feel both of our hearts racing out of our chests but synchronized all the same.

My arms were locked around her waist for a split second before I pulled away. I gave her a smile and quickly went to give Odd and Jeremy a manly one armed hug to try and hide the blush on my face.

Kisses to the Cheek

I was having trouble in math and so I stupidly asked her to tutor me. I knew I could have easily asked Jeremy or Aelita, but I selfishly wanted the extra couple of hours completely alone with her. I knew this wouldn't help my math grade at all considering how I'd be too distracted by her to really focus on school work. "Yumi how do you do this?" I asked as I messed up my hair out of frustration. My body tensed when I felt her right over my shoulder to look at the problem I was pointing to. All my senses were hyper alert knowing that the girl I loved was just inches away from me. "Oh it's pretty simple once you know the concept Ulrich. You see…." And I couldn't hear anything after that. I turned my head wanting to make eye contact with her when she spoke but was caught by surprise on how close she actually was. My face was half an inch away from hers. She seemed to be perfectly comfortable with this proximity but I suddenly got really hot. Her skin looked so soft and I was overwhelmed with an urge. I so badly wanted to close the small distance between us and kiss her cheek. I wanted to know if it was as soft as it looked. I wanted to feel her warmth on my lips as the blood rushes to her cheek.

I began to lean in but caught myself at the last moment and rested my head against the crook of her neck. "Uh Ulrich? Are you okay?" she asked me. "Um.. oh yeah… of course!" I said sheepishly while distancing myself from her. "Well I'm really tired now and thanks Yumi I understand everything so good night and I'll see you tomorrow!" I rambled as I so graciously kicked her out of my room.

Not so innocent kisses

She was taking me to the infirmary. I felt a strong wave of vertigo during gym and I was embarrassingly escorted out with Odd's snickering echoing in the large room. I was so relieved to feel the cold glass of the medicine cabinet against my back and I gratefully leaned against it. I knew the room was still spinning and so I kept my eyes closed. "Ulrich?" she tentatively asked. "Are you okay?" I struggled to open my eyes and focus on her face, to reassure her not to worry. "Yeah I'm fine," I said not too convincingly. "Just a little warm." "Well then let's get our jacket off okay?" and before I could comprehend her words, I felt her undressing me. I was overwhelmed with a _really_ strong urge. I wanted to snap my eyes open and take control of this situation. I wanted to push her back onto the bed that would be behind her. I wanted to pin her underneath me and look her deeply into her eyes before I kissed her. It wouldn't be one of those innocent, shy kisses I would usually envision. It would be a hungry one because I wouldn't be able to handle all the tension I felt around her. All my frustrations would be unleashed then and she would match me in vigor. We would hold each other tightly, leaving no space between us, as we animalistically explored each other's mouths.

I wanted this more than anything else and although my body was weak, it still leaned toward her. But unlike my fantasy I didn't take control and she ended up catching me before I fell. She led me over to the bed where I just pictured kissing her and made me lie down on it. She told me to rest and kissed me on the forehead. I've never felt more lightheaded than I did at that moment.


End file.
